Seeing Red
by PotatoKraken
Summary: Grell's mind is plagued by desire for one Sebastian. And he's finally found a moment alone to release. May continue. One sided grellxSeb. Rated M for graphic sexual content. Please r&r!


_**DISCLAMIER: I have only seen the original Kuroshitsuji anime. I have no deeper knowledge of the anime/manga series beyond that. So if I don't have all the facts straight, my apologies! Please enjoy!**_

The door of the crimson reapers living quarters swung open and bounced of the wall with a loud crash. The dress shoe clad foot of William T. Spears retracted as the gloved fingers of his left hand lifted his hedge clippers to adjust his spectacles. "That is the last time I let you roam around without supervision."

The slender mans arm flicked, releasing a bundle of scarlet fabric and hair into the messy, plush strewn room. A screech filled the air as Grell Stutcliff came tumbling down on to his unmade bed. He rubbed his head as he sat up and whined "William! I was just having a little fun! Now pretty please return my death scythe?"

He pursed his lips into what was supposed to resemble a puppies face when it knows its messed up.

"No."

"DON'T BE SO COLD!" Grell growled, sitting up fully, his hair whipping.

William did not look his fellow reaper in the eye. "As I've said, the modifications that have been made to your death scythe were not approved.' he drawled, opening his infamous book of what Grell called 'Ridiculous William Things' and flipping to a red tabbed page "Therefore I can not return your scythe to you. However, we shall provide a sufficient replacement."

He held up a pair of red handled scissors. "You can't be serious?!" Grell wheezed, fumbling to catch the scissors the black haired man had tossed in his direction "How am I supposed to harvest souls with this?!"

William closed his eyes, readjusting his glasses. "That is not my problem, Stutcliff."

And with that, William pulled the door shut. Just as the door clicked, a blank faced rag doll hit it with a soft thud. Grell cried out in anguish and threw himself back into the bed, kicking his feet like a small child having a tantrum over his parent having confiscated a favorite toy.

"Who does he think he is?!"

Grell went limp, still whining low and long like a kicked animal. He flipped over so he could bury his face into his blood stained pillow. How dare William treat him like a child?! He was a fully grown, highly capable reaper with plenty of hard work under his very fashionable belt. So he ran a little rogue for a short while, what was the harm?

Grell sighed, twisting his head to stare at the large pile of blank, haphazardly sewn dolls. Not all of them were a clean slate. Some had stringy yarn hair, some button features. Grells emerald yellow eyes fell upon one particular sewing project that was laying a bit away from the others. It was a half finished one. The black yarn cascading from the seem in its head was parted in the middle with a single piece laying over its one eyed face.

Grell pulled himself up and on to the floor, reaching out and scooping up the doll. He rolled on to his back and held it high above his head, staring up at it. The reaper could only imagine a single person when he looked at the floppy children's toy. Well, more a single demon.

He hadn't been able to push the image of that beautiful creature out of his mind. The tailored suit clutching his perfect figure, that single black strand of shining ebony hair that hung so carelessly in his long pallid face, the long black lashes hiding ravenous, blood thirsting eyes. The reapers body became hot just thinking of him, the demon butler of the Phantomhive house, Sebastian Michaelis. Grell unconsciously drew himself inward, his legs closing and tightening.

He'd been playing the part of an idiot butler in the household of Madame Red, his partner in their little Jack the Ripper scheme. He'd been aloud in close quarters with the sexually arousing Sebastian many times, but it wasn't until this evening that Grell's desire finally broke into unbearable need. The passion, the killing desire, the frosty cold gaze.

The fire in his nether region was white hot. He sat up fast, his newly acquired red jacket, cascading off his shoulders. He crawled over to a chest at the foot of his bed, placing the doll in his sharp toothed jaws. He threw the top open, leaning inside. He began chucking random contents from its depths in a frantic manner, mumbling no each time an object flew from his hand. Necklaces and bracelets, a pair of heeled shoes and a tube of lipstick in bright red, objects began to clutter the floor around him. Finally, he let out a cry of triumph.

He whipped around suddenly into a sitting position. Between his manicured fingers, he was threading a needle with black. He used his red handled death scythe to snip the excess and knotted it. Working quickly, he began passing the needle back and forth through the crème canvas. He pricked himself several times, dotting the face with small droplets of crimson as he formed a smile on the face of the toy. Grell worked quickly for a few minutes, letting out a steady stream of groans each time the needle pierced his flesh in his haste.

Disregarding the scissors, he sliced through the thread with his razor like fangs. He tied it off quickly and clumsily rethreaded it again, this time sewing on a smaller black button. A few minutes and a loud shout or two later, Grell threw aside the thread and needle, rubbing his newly completed master piece to his cheek.

He sighed jumping nimbly back into his bed. "Ah, Sebastian…" he moaned softly.

His mind began to race. False images began to manifest themselves in the red head's cerebral cortex. Sebastian was unbuttoning his coat, sliding it off his arms slowly. His white gloved hands reaching to his neck, undoing his tie, pulling open his buttons one by one. Grell's eyes were shut as he slid his fingers to remove his own vest, watching the nonexistent scene. Sebastian's torso was bare, save his white gloves. The reaper made a pleading sound, hastily pulling open his shirt, sweat glistening on his fair skin, begging the demon to look at him.

The spectral image in his mind never yielded. He simply went about hanging his clothing, ignoring the dog like pleas of the aroused reaper. So cold, so uncaring. Grell's hand dove into his trousers, pulling them open and allowing his throbbing member free from the prison of his red underpants. Already hard with the simple image of the object of his lust, he drug a single finger up and down the shaft, sighing.

In his mind, Sebastian had finally turned his gaze to the moaning man. Grell pleaded "Sebastian, enslave me, please!"

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh that sent a tingle through Grell's body. 'You are quite persistent, aren't you?"

Grell's fingers had wrapped themselves around his cock and began to slowly stroke it. Sebastian, stared down at him in disgust. "You're going to make a mess if you keep up in this fashion." he groaned, bending over and pulling out an old dish rag, covered in grim.

Grell shuddered, but in his fantasy, Sebastian placed the dish rag over his hand and wrapped it about the death bringers very aroused manhood. The towel was course and slimy, having just been used to scrub some very crusted dishes. It was painful and dirty as it began to roughly pleasure him.

Grell's hand pumped a little faster sighing and moaning at the vision. "T-touch me with those long fingers…" he whispered, licking one of his own, eyes still shut.

Sebastian looked at him with disdained. "It's the dish rag or nothing, Grell." he commanded, stroking him in the manner in which one would polish a very tarnished candlestick.

Grell threw his head back, fingers working vigorously on making his erection spit its seed. His pants lay forgotten on the floor, opening room for his nails to dig into his scar ridden thighs. Sebastian spit into the cloth and continued his handiwork. Grell moaned his name over and over.

"I…Sebastian…please…' he begged.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He set down the rag and grabbed Grell roughly by the hips. Grell gasped as he was suddenly flipped hard on his stomach, winding him. "I suppose if it will shut you up."

Hand moving ever faster, the red head had turned over on to his hands and knees. He stopped to spit into his hand, lubricating himself. A wondering finger slid down his lower back and began to enter his anus.

Sebastian pulled Grells hips upward, forcing him into an animal like position. A low zipping noise and then a swift hip thrust. Grell screamed with pleasure. The black haired demon groaned suddenly. 'That's getting rather irritating.'

He slammed Grell's face into the floor, his fingers laced into the reapers flaming locks. He yanked his head to the side, revealing a broken pair of spectacles sitting on Grell's face, a small cut bleeding freely under his left eye.

"What a clumsy boy you are." the demon chuckled, amused with his play thing.

Grell's whole body shook. In his mind, he was being viciously pounded by a creature of lust. He didn't know how much longer he could hold off. He'd already managed two fingers and he was trying for a third. The white shirt he'd neglected to fully remove was dripping in his man juice.

There was no emotion in the demons eyes as he thrust himself deep inside the effeminate man. Grell couldn't contain his gasps of pain and pleasure. Sebastian was quite large and wasn't taking even a moment to break Grell in. He simply could not be bothered. Grell could feel himself stretching painfully. He was doing all he could to breath as his frame rocked with the powerful movements of his fantasy masters body.

"Oh Sebastian! You are simply a-amazing."

The demon smiled a sinister smile. "I am simply one hell of a lover."

A splash of white hot semen hit the scarlet sheets. Grell gasped, releasing his fingers and dropping his hand to hold himself up. The pace of his breath was erratic. He pulled the dirty sheet from underneath him and threw it into a corner, then collapsed into his bed, sighing in content.

After a moment, he turned on his side, smiling. He scooped up the doll and brought it to his chest. "You certainly would be one hell of a lover, wouldn't you 'Basey?'

The soft clink of china made Ceil cast his gaze upon his butler. "Is something wrong, Sebastian?"

The butlers back was to his master, his head hung. His arms shook slightly. "Well," Ciel pressured, "Out with it."

Sebastian set the tea pot down and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I get the distinct impression someone is misrepresenting me…" he said.

Ciel raised his one visible eyebrow. "Is that so?" he mused, sounding less then concerned "Well it wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

Sebastian smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. 'No, I suppose it isn't." he replied, his voice dripping in courtesy.

He returned to the duty of preparing his masters tea "Today, we have a lovely Irish Breakfast tea with a slice cheesecake…"

~END

_WAHAHAHAHAHA I am not even sorry. This might become a continued story if I get the inspiration. Holy hell I really can not explain my thought process. Well ok I can but I fear it's a bit to insane._

_I wanted to remain cannon to the characters personalities while still getting a sex story out of it. A stroke of brilliance if you ask me LOL NO I'M KIDDING_

_Anyway please read and review! I'm always looking for critique! _


End file.
